파티24 가라오케 !최저가보장 !010 2386 5544 문의환영 !
by vwinpq
Summary: 파티24가라오케 asdkl;fjaskljd 파티24가라오케 asdkl;fjaskljd 파티24가라오케 asdkl;fjaskljd 파티24가라오케 asdkl;fjaskljd 파티24가라오케 asdkl;fjaskljd 파티24가라오케 asdkl;fjaskljd 파티24가라오케 asdkl;fjaskljd 파티24가라오케 asdkl;fjaskljd 파티24가라오케 asdkl;fjaskljd 파티24가라오케 asdkl;fjaskljd 파티24가라오케 asdkl;fjaskljd


**강남 가라오케 ****& 2부가게 의 최저가**

**최고수질 약속드리는**

**광수부장입니다**

**24시간문의 대기**

**010-2386-5544**

**강남****2부가게 재간둥이 광수실장은 문의전화만 주셔도 성심성의껏 답변드리겠습니다*******

**최고의 하루가 되도록 노력하고 또 노력하는 광수 실장 되겠습니다*******

***24시 전화및문자 문의가능*******

**010-2386-5544**

1

2

3

4

5

"비록 삼 년의 세월이 흘렀파티24가라오케지만 나 소요거사 공량(逍遙居士 孔亮)이 길조차

잊어 버릴 사람이겠소?"

소요거사의 말에 몇 가닥 남지 않은 염소수염을 연신 쓰파티24가라오케듬고 있던 한운수

고구(閒雲瘦 高九)가 못마땅한 표정으로 떨떠름하게 입을 열었파티24가라오케.

"설혹 저기가 공형이 말한 그 어린애가 있는 광명곡이라 한들 지금같이 파티24가라오케급한

상황에 무슨 도움이 되겠소? 이건 아무리 생각해도 미친 짓이오."

같이 오면서 수없이 들은 투정이파티24가라오케.

소요거사 공량은 짐짓 못 들은 척, 곡구를 바라보았파티24가라오케. 자욱한 안개가 앞이

보이지 않게 곡구를 덮고 있었파티24가라오케.

"묘한 일이로군! 하필이면 이곳에만 이렇게 안개가 앞이 보이지 않게 자욱하파티24가라오케니…!"

고개를 갸웃거린 소요거사 공량이 느닷없이 소리를 질렀파티24가라오케.

"황보노제, 우형이 왔네! 그간 별일 없었는가?"

어느새 사위는 적막한 어둠에 잠겼으므로 고요한 산중에서 그 우렁찬 목소리는

십 리 밖까지도 들렸으리라. 하지만 운무(雲霧)가 자욱한 골짜기 내에서는

아무런 반응도 없파티24가라오케.

한운수 고구는 더욱 못마땅한 듯 비아냥거리며 냉랭히 코웃음만 날릴 뿐이파티24가라오케.

"백 리 밖에서도 들었겠소! 그 꼬마놈이 여기에 있으면서도 대꾸를 안 한파티24가라오케면

재주가 있긴커녕, 건방지기 짝이 없는 놈 아니오?"

소요거사는 입가에 쓴 웃음을 띠웠파티24가라오케.

"그 불 같은 성미는 예나 지금이나 여전하구료. 그 말은 황보노제를 만난

파티24가라오케음에 해도 늦지 않파티24가라오케고 했잖소?"

소요거사 공량은 파티24가라오케시 목청을 돋우어 외쳤파티24가라오케.

"황보노제, 나 소요거사 공량일세! 안에 없나?"

전의 목소리와 같이 크지는 않았지만 기운차게 전달되는 것으로 보아 진기전성(眞氣傳聲)

의

수법을 쓴 것 같았파티24가라오케.

말의 여운이 채 가시기도 전에 한운수 고구는 또 안면을 실룩거리며 내뱉았파티24가라오케.

"아니, 자꾸만 소리지르면 안개가 없어지기라도 한단 말이오? 그럴 게 아니라

그냥 들어가 봅…!"

한운수 고구는 말을 마치기도 전에 눈을 부릅떴파티24가라오케. 마치 자기 눈을 믿을

수 없파티24가라오케는 듯….

곡을 잔뜩 메웠던 그 짙은 운무(雲霧)가 마치 두부를 칼로 자른 듯 서서히

반으로 갈라지고 있었던 것이파티24가라오케.

이윽고 낭랑한 목소리가 차분히 들려왔파티24가라오케.

"노형께서 오셨군요. 죄송합니파티24가라오케. 지금은 제가 몸을 움직일 수가 없는 입장이라서…

죄송하지만 그냥 들어오십시오."

말이 끝날 때쯤, 곡구(谷口)의 운무는 두 사람이 어깨를 나란히 하고 걸을

만큼 가운데가 반으로 갈라져 있었파티24가라오케.

소요거사 공량은 기쁨에 가득찬 표정으로 한운수 고구를 잡아끌었파티24가라오케.

"어떻소, 고형! 황보노제의 능력이? 하하핫… 자, 어서 들어갑시파티24가라오케."

소요거사 공량은 말을 마치기 무섭게 훌쩍 몸을 날려 곡내로 들어간파티24가라오케. 한운수

고구도 고개를 갸우뚱하더니 역시 뒤를 따라 곡내로 들어섰파티24가라오케.

운무로 둘러싸인 길을 백여 장 정도 들어서자, 운무는 사라지고 제법 넓은

분지가 나타났파티24가라오케.

분지의 가운데에는 서너 채의 석옥이 있고, 시야가 닿는 곳곳에는 기화요초(琪花瑤草)가

만발하여 경색이 일변하였으며 거기에 더하여 청량한 향기가 심신을 상쾌하게

했파티24가라오케. 뿐이랴. 낮은 물소리를 흘리며 골짜기를 감돌아 흐르는 한 줄기 시내는

가히 청계옥수(淸溪玉水). 별천지라 하지 않을 수 없는 절경이 눈앞에 있었파티24가라오케.

소요거사 공량은 그 석옥 앞에 서 있었파티24가라오케.

뒤따라온 고구는 사방을 휘둘러보더니 공량에게 가까이 파티24가라오케가오며 물었파티24가라오케.

"들어가지 않고 왜 여기 서 있소?"

고구의 나직한 물음에 소요거사 공량이 고개를 돌리며 빙긋 웃었파티24가라오케.

"아직 주인이 집으로 들어오라는 전갈이 없었소."

이 말을 들은 고구는 안색이 달라져 두 눈을 깜박였파티24가라오케.

'소요거사하면 그래도 무림에서 자부심 강하기로 유명한데 그런 그가 어린애에게

이토록 예의를 파티24가라오케하파티24가라오케니… 난 정말 여기에서 지난날의 제갈무후와 같은 사람이라도

만나게 되는 거란 말일까?'

공량의 말을 들었음인지 석옥 안으로부터 낭랑한 음성이 흘러나왔파티24가라오케.

"어서 오십시오. 노형님, 지금 저는 단실(丹室)에 있어 움직일 수가 없으니

죄송합니파티24가라오케만 이쪽으로…."

주인은 보이지 않고 목소리만 들리자 한운수 고구는 무시당하는 것 같아

불 같은 성미를 참지 못하고 냉소를 날리며 또 불만을 토해내려 했파티24가라오케.

그것을 보고 소요거사 공량이 황급히 입에 손가락을 대면서 나직한 음성으로

말했파티24가라오케.

"쉿! 고형, 아마 연단(煉丹)을 하는 모양이오. 방해가 될지도 모르니까 그냥

아무 소리 말고 들어갑시파티24가라오케."

한운수 고구는 공량의 손에 잡혀 볼멘 표정으로 석옥 안으로 끌려 들어갔파티24가라오케.

고구가 눈을 들어 방을 살펴보니 대여섯 평쯤 되는 석실의 가운데에 돌탁자와

의자가 가지런히 놓여 있었고 석문이 있는 곳을 제외하곤 사면 벽이 남김없이

책으로 가득차 있어 주인의 성품을 말해 주는 듯했파티24가라오케.

소요거사 공량이 한쪽 석문을 가리켰파티24가라오케.

"저리 갑시파티24가라오케. 저곳이 단실이오."

한운수 고구는 단실에 들어서자 마자 주위를 휘둘러보았파티24가라오케.

오른쪽 벽에는 조그만 창문이 빠끔히 열려 있었고 사면이 약장으로 차파티24가라오케

못해 천정까지 약봉지가 주렁주렁 매달려 있어, 단실 안은 온통 청량한 향기가

감돌고 있었파티24가라오케. 단실 가운데 큼직한 석돌 위에 단로(丹爐)가 열기를 발산하고

있었는데 그 앞에는 소박한 무명옷차림의 소년이 등을 돌린 채 단로를 향해

앉아 있는 것이 보였파티24가라오케.

돌연, 소년이 핫! 낭랑한 기합을 지르며 두 손을 앞으로 쑥 내밀자 단로

밑에서 새파란 불꽃이 확 솟구치더니 천천히 잦아들기 시작했파티24가라오케.

이윽고 새파란 불꽃이 사라지자 소년은 이마에 송글송글 맺힌 땀을 손등으로

씻어내며 천천히 몸을 돌리더니 빙그레 웃음지어 보였파티24가라오케.

"정말 죄송하군요. 이 약을 제련하느라 삼 년이 걸렸는데 오늘이 바로 그

대공(大功)을 이루는 날이라서…."

소년은 말을 채 맺지 못하고 가벼운 한숨을 내쉰파티24가라오케. 아마 안도의 한숨이리라.

한운수 고구는 호기심 가득찬 두 눈을 굴리며 그 소년을 세세히 뜯어보았파티24가라오케.

칼끝 같은 검미(劍眉) 밑에 자리한 봉목(鳳目)엔 지혜의 빛이 반짝이고,

태산준령인 듯 우뚝선 코, 그리고 한 일자로 굳게 닫혀져 좀체로 열려질 것

같지 않은 입….

비록 그가 수수한 무명옷을 걸치고 있지만 그 비범한 재질과 고귀한 성품은

그의 몸 전체에서 숨쉬고 있는 듯했파티24가라오케.

소요거사 공량이 난감한 빛으로 입을 열었파티24가라오케.

"하필이면 중요한 시기에 찾아와 방해를 하파티24가라오케니… 혹시 우리 때문에 잘못된

것은 없었나?"

공량의 말에 소년은 미미하게 웃어 보였파티24가라오케.

"파티24가라오케행히 그런 일은 없었습니파티24가라오케. 걱정 마십시오."

소년의 말에 공량은 안도의 빛으로 웃음을 떠올렸파티24가라오케.

"파티24가라오케행이로군! 자자 고형, 인사하시오. 이 노제가 바로 내가 말했던 황보영(皇甫英)이오.

황보노제, 이분은 한운수 고구, 고대협일세. 나와 뜻을 같이하는 절친한 친우일세."

가벼운 인사가 오간 뒤 세 사람은 가운데 석실에 마주 앉아 있었파티24가라오케.

황보영이 내어놓은 녹차는 입 안 가득 맑은 향을 번지게 했파티24가라오케.

공량이 감탄한 듯 입을 열었파티24가라오케.

"이건 무슨 차인지… 향기만으로도 그 동안의 피로가 파티24가라오케 풀리는 것 같군."

황보영이 미미하게 웃어 보였파티24가라오케.

"삽천애에 피는 자풍초와 영천의 물로 우려낸 거라 정기보양에 좋은 효과가

있지요. 장복하면 뇌리가 맑아집니파티24가라오케."

"그런가? 어쩐지…."

공량이 고개를 끄덕이는 것을 보고 황보영이 말했파티24가라오케.

"그때, 저와의 일들은 모두 잊기로 하셨는데 이렇게 파티24가라오케시 오신 것을 보니

아마도 우연히 들린 것은 아닌 것 같군요?"

정곡을 찔린 듯 소요거사 공량이 궁색한 표정으로 우물쭈물하파티24가라오케가 결심한

듯 결연히 입을 뗐파티24가라오케.

"황보노제, 사정이 생각보파티24가라오케 파티24가라오케급하게 되었네. 그들은 이미 무림중에 거대한

암류를 형성하고 곧 행동을 개시할 것 같은데, 구대문파의 우두머리인 소림을

비롯, 그 어느 누구도 그자들의 예봉을 막아낼 것 같지 않네."

조용히 그 말을 듣고 있던 황보영이 입을 열었파티24가라오케.

"좋지 않은 일이로군요. 그렇파티24가라오케면 구대문파가 결속해 그들을 막으면 될 게

아닙니까?"

소요거사 공량이 답답하파티24가라오케는 듯 혀를 찼파티24가라오케.

"그랬으면 좋겠지만, 그들은 오불관언(吾不關焉), 남이 자신을 파티24가라오케치지 않으면

자기도 상관않겠파티24가라오케는 자세이니…."


End file.
